


Parallel Heroism

by tigereyes45



Series: Fefemslashweek July 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Day 4, F/F, fefemslashweek, hero - Freeform, they are not sisters in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Cynthia was there on the front lines against Grima. She had always been there for as long as she can remember. Right by her side was the princess Lucina. Her oldest friend, and hero. Cynthia would do anything to protect her even when Grima was on the field himself.





	Parallel Heroism

Lucina stands far above the burning ruins of their home. The capital of Ylisse where Lucina and Cynthia had grown up together. Her feet just mere inches away from the edge of the decimated castle. It was little more than rubble and fire now. All thanks to Grima. Cynthia pulls her weapon free from a risen. The black and purple blood used to gross her out. She used to flinch at the sight of it. Now it was as normal as the sunrise. It had even become a more permanent part of her everyday life.

Lucina’s sword is raised high above her head. It had been her father’s sword before it. It didn’t protect him. Just as it couldn’t protect her from what lurked behind. The Fell Dragon Grima laughs as he strikes again.. Mighty and larger then Cynthia had ever imagined. Lucina jumps back as he makes his presence known. She glares at the monster. The one who led to all of this.

Whereas Lucina freezes Cynthia flies. She mounts her pegasus as Lucina begins to shake. The flapping of its wings matches the cries of the risen. Their grotesque groans fill the air. Grima’s own taunts seemingly quiet compared to them.

“Lucina!” she calls out as her mount gets closer. “Take my hand!” She urges as her heels dig into the pegasus.

Lucina’s head shot up. Her beautiful blue eyes grow wide. For once they were filled with fear. She holds Falchion pointed at Grima. Yet one of her hands shoots up. Just in case Cynthia can make. Just in case she can be saved. Her heart leaps. Lucina believed in her. No way was she gonna let her down now.

She dives, one hand on the reign. Her other outstretched as she leans off her pegasus. Grima screams pierce her ears. Yet her heart pounds louder within them. As Lucina’s fingers wrap around her upper arm, all the noise stops. Her ears go silent as her blood freezes. With a grunt, she throws her up on the back of her mount.

The weight of Lucina against her back causes Cynthia to tense up. Her princess didn’t seem to notice as she relaxes her head against her back. “Thank you,” the words come out in a shaky breath.

“No problem! Just count on me, Luci! I’ll get us out of here.”

“We can’t go to far Cynthia. The portal is almost ready. The others will be here soon with reinforcements.”

“With all due respect princess. I think it would be best to set the portal up elsewhere. Preferably someplace where Grima isn’t already perched and waiting for us.”

She could practically hear Lucina grinding her teeth to dust behind her. Through gritted teeth, the princess reluctantly agrees. Her arms wrap around Cynthia's stomach. Her heart skips once more. How she wishes she could get it to calm down. Cynthia rests her right palm over Lucina’s hands. They were knotted together. She could practically feel Lucina’s nerves. Her fingers move just slightly. Ticking away at the time and memory of what just happened.

“I’ve got you, Luci,” she repeats sounding braver now.

“I know. Thank you, Cynthia. You’re my hero.”

Nothing had made her feel so proud in a long time. For the rest of the treat, it was difficult for her to stay serious. To keep her mind in the moment. It just wanted to wander back to the memory. Replaying the scene and words forever. Even if Lucina never felt the same as her, she was always going to keep that memory.


End file.
